Slow Burn
by greenconverses
Summary: Teyla comes back from Planet Hoth and desperately needs to be warmed up. John decides to help in one of the few ways only he can. John/Teyla.


**Author's notes:** Intended for for sgaflashfic's "Fking Freezing Challenge" but didn't make the deadline. Dedicated to Tielan who provides us all with awesome John/Teyla smut.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Stargate Atlantis_.

**Slow Burn**

Out of all the technology the Ancestors perfected during their time in the Pegasus Galaxy, sometimes Teyla cannot help but think that a hot shower was their greatest invention of all.

The steaming, cascading water felt stunning on the cool skin of her hand, especially after she had spent the majority of her day off-world on a glacier as an escort to a science team. She had known harsh winters on Athos, where the wind screamed and snow fell heavy around their encampment, but that could not compare to the weather on this planet. Dubbed Planet Hoth by Ronon in honor of his favorite of the _Star Wars_ films, it was one of the most unforgiving and cruel climates she had ever encountered.

The chill air had been heavy and hurt to breathe in. An inch of exposed flesh had turned numb within moments and the cold had sliced through the heavy protective gear the Lanteans had provided for her. It took root in Teyla and settled in her very bones.

When she had returned to Atlantis, the cold still lingered with a terrible fierceness, and she had not been able to stop shivering. Elizabeth had not even let her attend the debriefing when she noticed Teyla's chattering teeth, saying that she could return when she warmed up properly.

Teyla did not think she could ever be warm again, but a shower might help some.

She had one foot in the shower when she heard her bathing room door open and close behind her. She turned just in time to catch John shucking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"Heard you needed to be warmed up," he said, propping a foot on her toilet and bending to unlace his boots. He glanced up at her, his eyes playful. "I've been told that sharing body heat works like a charm."

"Have you n –now?" Teyla responded, her voice trembling as another shiver wracked her body. One of John's boots hit the floor and the second soon followed. "Are you not supposed to be at the d –debriefing?"

"Like I understand what Dr. Amend was saying about ice cores," John said, unhooking his belt. He paused. "Unless you want me to go back…?"

"S –Stay," Teyla said, rubbing her hands on her arms. "Your heat will be very w – welcome."

He frowned and walked toward her, belt buckle jingling at his hips. He replaced her hands on her arms. His warm hands were like fire against the ice of her skin, and she trembled against him.

"You're freezing," he whispered, kissing her forehead. His lips spread the momentary heat of a fever across her brow. "Get in the shower. I'll be in soon."

Teyla nodded and stepped backward as he turned to divest his trousers. She slid the shower door closed and stepped into the spray.

The water held a welcome warmth, but her body did not react favorably to the change in temperature at first. She began to tremble, worse than she had when she had returned from Hoth. Her skin pimpled and her nipples tightened as the water began to beat the chill out of her.

She heard the door open over the trickle of the water on the tile and the gurgle of the drain. John slipped an arm around her waist and tugged her back against him. His body was much warmer than the water. She rested her cheek against his chest and clung to him, waiting for the tremors to stop.

"I know you're tough, Teyla, but you need to tell someone when you hit your limit," John said, running his hands up and down her sides. "They would have let you leave."

"They needed my help," she responded, the shivers nearly gone.

John's hands lingered at the sides of her breasts, making her shudder for a very different and entirely pleasant reason.

"They didn't need you to catch hypothermia," he said, his thumb brushing across a painfully hard nipple and she gasped as heat started to pool in her lower stomach. "Not that I mind helping you warm up afterward, but there are safer ways to get me into your shower."

He pressed a kiss to her collarbone. His left hand kneaded the flesh of her breast as his right snaked down her slick belly, past evidence of his own arousal.

"You are making me shiver again," she responded, arching against him. His fingers paused just above her curls and she whimpered in disappointment, looking up at him. His hair hung in his eyes, flat from the spray and dripping water. He looked boyish and young, except for the passion in his dark eyes.

"I must be doing something right then, huh?" he said, bending his head.

His lips slanted over hers, the kiss slow and deliberate, merely stoking the warmth that burned in her belly. His lips were slick with from the water and his tongue glided smoothly into her mouth. She racked her nails up his back, and he groaned into her mouth.

John gently backed her into the shower wall, just out of the spray's reach. The tile had been warmed by the water and steam, and was pleasurable against her back. John's breath caught as her nipples brushed against his chest and he kissed her again, letting his fervor overtake him.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee and his hand slid between her thighs. Teyla moaned as his fingers found her clit and began to circle it, slow and smooth.

"God, you're so hot," he said. He slid a finger inside her and then another, keeping his thumb anchored outside. "So good, Teyla…"

He bent low and drew one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking hard. It was enough to bring her over the edge for the first time. She threw her head back and sighed his name, her limbs quivering from her release.

His fingers continued to move, building her up again as he drifted down her body. He went to his knees, and his tongue darted into her belly button. He pulled his hand away from her for a moment to lift one of her legs over his shoulder, and then replaced it with his mouth and tongue.

Teyla whimpered, fisting her hands in John's wet hair and nudging him closer to her as he sucked and licked at her. The heat from his mouth was overwhelming and he drove her so close, only to back away and slow down again, his tongue flickering teasingly over her clit and his fingers back inside –

"John, _please_ …"

She rocked her hips against him insistently and he laughed, a soft puff of air against her superheated skin. He crooked his fingers and sucked hard on her clit at the same moment, and she was lost, arching and crying out mindless prayers to the Ancestors.

He waited until she came down from her high, gave her clit one last lick, and then lowered her leg so he could stand. His hands left a trail of her juices on her fluttering stomach and he gathered her boneless form in his arms.

"Warm now?" John husked against the corner of her mouth.

"Getting there," Teyla murmured lazily. She turned her head, taking in his satisfied expression and shiny lips. She kissed him, and he tasted salty sweet and delicious. He was the one who shivered when she ran her tongue over his lower lip.

"Good," he breathed when they parted. "Because I'm starting to get a little chilly."

Teyla smirked and reached down, grasping him in her hand. He let out groan and bucked helplessly against her.

"Perhaps I can return the favor," she replied and guided him under the warm spray.


End file.
